A new family traduction
by Elfia
Summary: Lorsque les Dursley se rendent à Washington pour affaires, Potter ne sais pas qu'elle est sur le point d'acquérir une toute nouvelle famille. Fille! Harry! AVERTISSEMENT: viol et abus! Se passe l'été avant la deuxième année.
1. Chapitre 1

**A New Family**

**Une nouvelle famille**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien. Et l'histoire appartient à **dragonoffire3**.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

P.D.V. Faith

Je soupirais tandis que je mettais mon livre dans ma malle pendant que le train entrait en gare. Je venais de terminer ma première année à Poudlard, et il était temps pour moi de retourner chez les Dursley. Je levai les yeux quand je sentis la main d'Hermione sur mon bras. Elle sourit en me rassurant. Je lui rendis son sourire, la remerciant silencieusement pour ses encouragements tout aussi muets. Je pouvais le faire pendant l'été. J'avais des amis à qui parler maintenant. C'était différent maintenant. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer chez les Dursley cet été, j'avais des gens à qui parler, des gens qui voulaient entendre.

Moi, Hermione et Ron quittâmes le train, et nous dîmes au revoir sur le quai. Je plaçais ma malle et la cage d'Hedwige sur un chariot et poussais le chariot à travers la barrière de la zone moldu de la gare. Je vis les Dursley un peu plus loin de la barrière, et me dirigeais vers eux.

« Dépêche-toi fille ! » dit Vernon. « Nous avons des choses à faire ! »

« Oui Oncle Vernon » dis-je timidement, évitant ses yeux et essayent de paraître petite.

Il conduisit son épouse, son fils et moi sur le parking, et à la voiture. Je plaçais ma malle dans le coffre. Je m'assis dans la voiture, avec la cage d'Hedwige sur mes genoux.

Tandis que la voiture sortait du parking, l'oncle Vernon commença l'explication une fois les valises dans le coffre. « J'ai eu une grande opportunité par mes employeurs fille ! On m'a offert la chance d'aller à Washington DC pour faire des affaires avec nos homologues américains. Maintenant Mrs Figg est malade, alors malheureusement nous devons t'emmener avec nous. Nous avons fait un passeport pour toi. Nous allons aller le chercher, et nous placerons une photo dessus, et puis nous irons vers l'aéroport. Maintenant, nous ne voulons pas t'entendre une seule fois. As-tu compris ? »

« Oui monsieur. » dis-je. « Devrais-je écrire à mes amis une note, et envoyer Hedwige avec elle, et qu'elle reste là-bas pendant que nous sommes en Amérique. »

« Oui. »

Je tirai un morceau de parchemin du petit sac que j'avais sur moi, et une plume et un encrier. J'écrivis un petit mot pour Hermione, lui expliquant, et j'ouvris la cage d'Hedwige. Je lui donnais la note, et lui dis d'aller à Hermione. Je baissai la vitre de la voiture, et Hedwige s'envola.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que mon passeport soit finalisé, et nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que prendre l'avion n'était rien d'autre qu'une attente interminable. Je me suis assise à quelques sièges de mes parents lors de l'attente de notre vol. Puis je réalisais que j'avais un siège assez éloigné des Dursley. Non pas que je mon souciais. Je n'aurais pas à m'afficher avec eux pendant au moins treize heures.

Je ne savais pas que ma vie allait changer de manière drastique, ou que j'allais changer la vie de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs et son équipe du NCIS.

* * *

><p>Voici le chapitre ma nouvelle traduction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.<p>

Laissez plein de reviews =) en attendant que je traduise le second chapitre qui est déjà en ligne.

**P.S : Je remercie ma beta _Aurysadik_ pour la correction de mes fautes.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**N/A : Attention viol dans ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien. Et l'histoire appartient à **dragonoffire3**.

**Beta :** Aurisadik

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

P.D.V. Faith

Je soupirai tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle j'étais. Les Dursley étaient tous sortis. Vernon était un travail, Pétunia faisait les courses, et Merlin sait ce que Dudley faisait. J'avais réussi à faire tous mes devoirs, mais je m'ennuyais complètement. On m'avait dit, non ordonné, de ne pas sortir de la chambre, à moins que mon cheval de tante, ou ma baleine d'oncle ne m'en donne l'autorisation. Et je n'en avais pas reçu l'autorisation.

Alors, quand mon gros lard d'oncle est venu comme un boulet dans la chambre, fulminant à propos des idiots qui contrariaient ses affaires, j'étais en première ligne pour souffrir de son caractère.

J'essayais d'être aussi petite que possible, mais étant la seule autre personne dans la chambre, et son putching-ball, il n'était pas allé au travail. Je fus tiré au pied de la chaise, et jetée contre le mur je reçu un coup de poing à l'estomac, me coupant le souffle, me bâillonnant. Je dû me forcer pour ne pas crier.

« Mon malheur est à cause de toi monstre ! Si nous ne t'avions pas prise, j'aurais eu plus de chance gosse ingrat ! Tu as mis une sorte de malédiction sur moi, n'est-ce pas, Nous t'avons recueilli, nous t'avons donné une chambre dans notre maison, et de la nourriture, et comment nous rembourses-tu ? En me maudissant ! Je vais te donner une leçon et te mettre à la place qui te revient, monstre !

Je secouai la tête « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je le jure ! » dis-je. Je l'ai entendu dégrafer son pantalon. J'ai commencé à lutter, et ait fini avec la main épaisse de Dursley autour de mon cou. Je sentis mon jean être dégrafé et tiré vers la bas. Je pleurai et j'essayai de donner des coups de pieds, mais je me suis retrouvée coincée contre le mur par son grand corps.

« S'il vous plaît, ne … » priai-je.

Dursley poussa en moi, et je criai quand la douleur que je sentais s'étendit, et mon hymen fut brisée. J'essayai de bloquer la douleur, et de la faire battre en retraite tandis qu'il continuait en moi, mais c'était trop dur. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir c'était ses mouvements, et la douleur qu'ils causaient.

Puis j'ai entendu un bang massif. Dursley fut retiré de moi, et je tombai au sol. Je me pelotonnais en position fœtale, en sanglotant. J'étais consciente de crier, mais tout semblait flou pour moi. Quelqu'un plaça une couverture sur moi, et je m'accrochai à elle. Mes yeux étaient fermés tandis que j'essayai de faire la distinction entre les cris. Il devenait clair pour moi que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« J'enseignant à ce petit monstre ingrat où était sa place ! » entendis-je dire Dursley. « Vous n'avez pas juridiction sur moi, je suis un citoyen britannique ! »

« Nous vous avons attrapé après avoir agressé un mineur, sur le sol américain. Vous sombrerez, que ce soit ici, ou en Grande Bretagne, mais je m'assurerais que vous sombrerez. Et il y a aussi votre tempérament violent, et un marin mort à quelques portes d'ici. Cela fait un vous un suspect. » dit la voix d'un autre homme.

« Euh, patron … Je pense que cette fille est comme ma famille. » déclara une autre voix masculine.

« Et qu'est-ce que te fait penser ça Dinozzo ? » demanda la première voix.

« Son torse. Il y a les armoiries de Poudlard sur elle. »

« Poudlard ? » c'était la voix d'une femme.

« C'est une école. En Ecosse pour … eh bien, la magie. »

« MONSTRE ! Tous ! »

« Il semble que sa famille ne l'aime pas pour sa magie, et la mienne ne m'aimait pas pour son absence. » dit, Dinozzo, l'une des voix.

« McGee, téléphone à Ducky. Dis-lui de se préparer à un patient. Et puis je veux que vous _**l**_'emmeniez. » le premier venu, le patron, cracha le mot.

« Oui patron. » dit une nouvelle voix. Il y eu des mouvements et des cris de colère attribué à Dursley, et puis le silence.

Je pris conscience d'une personne à genoux à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux sur une silhouette floue d'un homme aux cheveux gris. Il glissa mes lunettes sur mon visage, et je clignai des yeux tandis qu'il commençait la discussion.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il était le patron des autres qui étaient entrés dans la salle.

« F-Faith » balbutiai-je.

« Je suis l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tu peux m'appeler Gibbs. Peux-tu t'asseoir ? »

J'hochai la tête, et commençai à me pousser vers le haut. Je tremblais terriblement, et je sentis les mains de Gibbs me stabiliser dans la position assise, alors que je gardais la couverture qui couvrait la nudité de la moitié inférieure de mon corps.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir deux autres personnes dans la salle. Un homme et une femme. Tous les trois portaient des vestes bleues marine avec des lettres jaunes énonçant NCIS. L'homme était debout près de l'armoire, ma malle en avait été sortie, et la femme se tenait juste derrière Gibbs.

La femme murmurait dans une autre langue tandis qu'elle lançait un regard furieux à la porte. L'homme sourit en me rassurant. Il ouvrit ma malle, et en tira un jean propre et ma le jeta. « Allez » dit-il.

Je les attrapais alors qu'ils étaient un peu loin de moi grâce à mes réflexes d'attrapeur. « Merci » dis-je tranquillement, regardant vers le bas.

« C'est l'agent spécial Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, et l'Officier Ziva David. » dit Gibbs.

« Appelle-moi Tony. »

La femme s'arrêta de murmurer, et me souris aimablement. « Appelle-moi Ziva. » Je souris faiblement.

« Nous allons te ramener au NCIS et notre médecin légiste t'examinera, ok ? » demanda Gibbs.

J'hochai la tête, et il sourit et se leva. Il fit signe à Ziva et Tony de tourner le dos, et quand tous les trois se furent retournés, je me levai et m'habillai. Après avoir glissé une vieille paire de basket à mes pieds, je me raclais la gorge. Tous trois se retournèrent, et Ziva vint vers moi, et enveloppa son bras autour de mes épaules. Elle me conduisit hors de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et je vous souhaite bonne lecture en attendant le prochain chapitre de l'auteur.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien. Et l'histoire appartient à **dragonoffire3**.

**Beta :** Aurisadik

**N/T : **c'est en recevant une alerte pour le chapitre 4 de _A New Family_ que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas publié le chapitre 3, je vous prie donc de me pardonner pour ce très grand GRAND retard et essayerais de publier le chapitre 4 dès que possible mais je ne sais pas quand car je vais bientôt reprendre les cours et je suis actuellement en BTS donc j'ai très peu de temps pour moi et donc les traduction prennent du retard.

Pour ce qui est de ceux qui suivent _Don't kill me while I sleep_, l'auteur n'ayant toujours pas publié la suite j'en suis au même point que vous. Pour ce qui en est de _Love transcends time and océans _la traduction est terminée, je dois dire que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas donné tous les chapitres à traduire à ma beta, ce que je vais faire rapidement (si elle veut bien toujours me corriger .. =( )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>_

P.D.V. Faith

J'étais tendue pendant le trajet en voiture. Je savais que Gibbs, Ziva et Tony ne me feraient aucun mal, mais j'étais toujours tendue avec eux autour. Tony essaya de me faire parler en parlant de l'école. Considérant les regards qu'échangeaient Gibbs et Ziva, c'était surprenant.

« Alors, qu'elle ta matière préférée ? » demanda-t-il. « A l'école je veux dire. »

« Eh bien, j'aime la métamorphose. » dis-je, timidement.

« Ahh, Minnie. Je me souviens de ma première année, quand mes parents croyaient toujours qu'ils pouvaient me faire faire de la magie, sévère comme l'enfer. Cela n'empêchait pas Sirius et James de bien déconner. »

« C'étaient vos amis ? » demandais-je.

« Oui. » Tony soupira. « L'un est mort, l'autre est en prison. Mais j'ai perdu contact avec eux environ un an avant que l'incident commence. »

« Mon père s'appelait James. » dis-je.

« Ouais ? Le nom de ta mère est Lily ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Je pense que mon ami James, et ton père, ne sont qu'une seule personne. »

« Oh. »

« C'était de bonnes personnes, tes parents je veux dire. Je suis désolée qui tu ne les ai pas mieux connu. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je suppose que quand un méchant mégalomane veut votre mort, vous n'avez aucune chance. »

« Tu en as eu cependant. Je veux dire, la malédiction a rebondi sut toi. »

« Sheer dumb luck*comme dirait le professeur McGonagall. » Je soupirai. « Le professeur Dumbledore dit que c'est parce maman s'est sacrifié pour moi. Ça a permis de mettre en place la protection du sang autour de la maison des Dursley. Il ne peut rien m'arriver dans cette maison. »

« Qui est ce « il » ? » demanda Gibbs derrière le volant.

« Voldemort. Mauvais bâtard si jamais s'en était un. » dit Tony.

Je le regardais, incrédule. « J'aurais cru que vous auriez peur. »

« De quoi ? Un nom ? Et de toute façon, il est parti. Cette malédiction a rebondi sur toi, et l'a frappé. N'a-t-il plus été vu depuis ? »

« Il est. Juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il s'avère qu'il était attaché à l'arrière de la tête de l'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal. » Gibbs fit une embardée, en état de choc suite à cela.

« Mince alors ! » dit Tony. « Tu vas être au top de sa liste noire. »

Je reniflai. « Comme si je n'y étais pas déjà. Juste parce que je l'ai « vaincu » quand j'étais petite. Je ne peux même pas m'en souvenir. Il y a juste une lumière verte. »

Au même moment, Gibbs entra dans l'immeuble du NCIS. La voiture traversa les contrôles de sécurité, et entra dans un espace. Je sortis de la voiture avec les trois agents, et les suivis dans le bâtiment, en ignorant la douleur dans mon corps, qui se rappelait à moi. Je fus conduite à un bureau, et obtint un laisser-passer visiteur après avoir signée. Ziva avait une fois de plus son bras autour de mes épaules, dans un geste réconfortant, alors je m'appuyais sur elle. C'était le premier geste que j'avais jamais reçu de réconfort maternel dont je pouvais me souvenir.

Les trois agents me conduisirent d'un ascenseur, qui descendit, à un couloir qui mena à ce qui ressemblait à une morgue que j'avais vu sur l'une des émission de télévision de Dudley. Il y avait un homme plus âgé, fermant l'une des portes en métal sur le mur. Il se tourna vers nous alors que nous entrions, et sourit. « Ah, Jethro ! C'est le patient vivant dont tu m'as parlé ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui Ducky, voici Faith. Nous l'avons trouvé à quelques portes du marine, en train d'être … attaquée, par son Oncle. »

« Par attaquée tu veux dire … ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Bon, eh bien, vient prendre place sur la table pour moi, ma chère, et nous allons regarder. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil nerveux aux trois agents qui m'avaient sorti de la chambre, et ils me firent un signe encourageant. Je me dirigeai vers la table, et m'assis sur la table. J'étais tendue alors que Ducky faisait son examen de moi, il prit du sang, mais cela ne sembla pas le déconcerter. Il s'y attendait peut-être. A la fin, il me prescrivit des calmants, la pilule, et me conseilla de parler aux gens de ce qui s'était passé, et rien d'autre. Il avait presque terminé, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme boutonneux et portant des lunettes entra.

« Ah, Monsieur Palmer, je peux vous demander de prendre ses quelques échantillons de sang et de les apporter à Abby, s'il vous plaît. » Ce n'était pas une demande.

« Bien sûr, Dr Mallard. » dit-il. Il prit les échantillons de sang, me sourit, et partir.

« Eh bien, jusqu'ici, autre que l'évidence, vous semblez être en bonne santé. » dit Ducky.

Je hochai la tête, et sautai au bas de la table. « Je vous remercie. » dis-je tranquillement.

« Il n'y a pas de problème ma chère. Si vous vous sentez mal, venez me voir. »

Je hochai la tête, puis retournai auprès de Gibbs, Ziva et Tony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sheer dumb luck<strong>_** est une expression qui désigne quelque chose qui a eu lieu sans que cela soit voulu.**


	4. annonce

Comme vous pouvez le voir je viens de poster le troisième chapitre, j'ai voulu lire le quatrième chapitre que viens de publier l'auteur, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que l'auteur abandonne pour l'instant sa fiction, qu'elle ne pense pas la reprendre et qu'elle permet à qui voudra de la reprendre pour la continuer.

Donc cette fiction est maintenant terminée à moins que quelqu'un ne l'a reprenne.

Encore désolée … même si ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute =)

Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je vais essayer de mettre rapidement la suite de _Love trancends time ans oceans_.

A bientôt.

Elfia.


End file.
